Le bal du printemps
by milou03
Summary: Pony retourne à la maison pour les vacances de printemps alors que Soda est partit au Vietnam depuis plusieurs mois . Il n'a pas l'esprit à s'amuser comme tous les autres étudiants de la fac. Mais il va apprendre que parfois il faut laisser les choses faire
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

Tulsa,avril 1972 .

Ponyboy venait d'entrer dans Tulsa quand les premières note d'harmonica de_ Heart of Gold_ de Neil Young passèrent à la radio . De retour pour les vacances de printemps,il n'avait pourtant pas le coeur à en profiter comme la plupart des étudiants de deuxième années de l'Université d'Oklahoma qu'il connaissait . Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui,il serait resté sur le campus pour étudier au calme . Se plonger dans les études,c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se laisser ronger par l'inquiétude . Mais il n'était pas revenu à la maison depuis Noël,et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Darry. Il ne méritait pas ça .

Bien que leur conversation téléphonique tournait surtout autour du sujet de ses études,de leurs amis,parfois du travail de Darry ou de sa vie avec Sue,et bien sûr des nouvelles qu'ils recevaient l'un et l'autre de leur frère,elles restaient brèves et évitaient d'aborder réellement son départ au Vietnam . Pourtant,Pony pouvait sentir dans la voix profonde de son frère une douloureuse fêlure creusé par le désarroi et l'impuissance de savoir Soda si loin à risquer sa vie sans pouvoir le protéger,et aussi,connaissant Darry,un soupçon de colère de ne pas avoir été capable de l'empêcher de partir .

Pony tourna en direction de la station DX et gara la Ford Mustang dans l'allée devant le garage . Attendant que l'un des mécanos vienne à lui,il regarda à l'intérieur cherchant machinalement sur quelle voiture Soda pouvait être entrain de travailler,mais n'aperçut qu'un garçon blond d'environ seize ans,l'adolescent que Mr Harling,le patron,avait certainement embauché pour remplacé son frère. En l'observant,Pony remarqua qu'il avait vu juste,il n'était pas plus âgé que Soda lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler à temps plein à la station service .

Il se souvenait de la colère de Darry quand Soda lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait définitivement le lycée,et de ses arguments pour le convaincre. Comme quoi,par exemple,dans leur situation un salaire de plus ne serait pas de trop et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait changer d'avis . Cette pensée afficha sur le visage de Pony un très léger sourire . Quand Soda a une idée en tête rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. Là preuve était là . En soupirant il tendit le bras pour ouvrir la boite à gants et s'empara d'une enveloppe placé au-dessus d'une pile de papiers en désordre . S'installant au fond de son siège,il en tira un feuillet qu'il déplia soigneusement et,à mesure que ses yeux parcourait chaque mots,une boule d'émotion se forma peu à peu dans sa gorge .

_" Salut,Pony,_

_Si mes calculs sont bons,quand tu recevras cette lettre,ce sera le début des vacances de printemps . ( Whaou,incroyable que je sois arrivé à calculer ça,pas vrais !?)" _

Pony laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête . Soda avait toujours sous-estimé son intelligence,alors qu'il ne comptait plus les fois où Mr Harling lui avait demandé de tenir les comptes de la DX à sa place .

_" J'espère que tu vas en profiter . C'est la moment idéal pour s'éclater à la fac,d'après certain gars ici qui y sont déjà allé,alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas rester le nez dans tes bouquins . Enfin,je ne comptes pas trop dessus,mais je comptes sur Two Bits pour te convaincre ." _Pony sourit en se remémorant les virées qu'il avait fait avec Soda et Two Bits pendant les précédentes vacances d'été . Cela lui semblait tellement loin .

_" Tout se passe bien pour moi ici,même si j'aurai espéré me rendre plus utile que de rester au garage toute la journée . Les gars sont sympa et je me suis fais quelques bons copains . Le seul truc qui craint,c'est la nourriture . Je te jure,à côté de ce qu'on nous sert ici,mes fameux plats coloré sont dignes des meilleurs restaurants étoilés . C'est te dire . Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit dans mes précédentes lettres,mais je vais te le redire . Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi,okay . Je suis là où je dois être,je me sens utile . Et c'est cool de se dire ça . Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander,mais s'il te plaît,ne t'inquiètes pas .Je vais devoir te laissez . Embrasse Darry pour moi . Et n'oublies pas de t'amuser. Je t'aime,petit frère .On se reverra bientôt . Sodapop Curtis ."_

Pony plia doucement la lettre et relâcha sa respiration . Il espérait recevoir encore de nombreuses lettres comme celle-là,se sentir rassurer en se disant que Soda semblait aller très bien. Mais voilà,il "semblait" seulement . Connaissant son frère,il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que Soda cherchait à le rassurer en ne lui racontant que le tiers de ce qu'il vivait vraiment au Vietnam . Et cette pensée le remplissait d'effroi .

"Ponyboy?! Hey,Ponyboy !" une voix gentiment bourrue le tira à ses pensées . Pony releva la tête et se rendit compte de la présence de Mr Harling .

"Oh,bonjour,Mr Harling."

"Et bien,tu étais perdu dans tes pensées,mon gars !" l'homme grisonnant s'exclama en se penchant vers la vitre ouverte ."Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une jolie fille de la fac qui te fais tourner la tête ?"

"J'aurai préféré,Pony répondit l'air absent . C'est la dernière lettre de Soda ."

"Ah,et il va bien ?" Mr Harling s'enquit en souriant,impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur employé .

"Oui,d'après ce qu'il dit."

"Bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu,"il remarqua en fronçant les sourcils .

Pony haussa les épaules en soupirant .

Mr Harling sourit,compatissant,et se redressant,il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer d'un ton rassurant : "J'avais seize ans quand mon grand frère s'est engagé dans les marines avant de partir combattre dans le Pacifique . Et chaque jour j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose . Il avait beau nous écrire que tout allait bien,je me rongeais les sangs . Ah!" il s'exclama presque ému . "C'était pas la période la plus géniale de ma vie. Puis,il est revenu . Il en avait vu,c'est sûre. Mais il est revenu. Et il est redevenu mon grand frère,comme avant . "

Pony hocha la tête à ce que Mr Harling essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour son frère . Mais il aurait beau essayer,il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'amuser comme Soda le lui conseillait dans sa lettre,pas sans penser qu'il pouvait être entrain de risquer sa vie ou aux horreurs dont il était peut-être témoin au même moment .

"Alors? Mr Harling demanda en tapotant le capot de la Ford Mustang. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ta merveille ?"

"Elle aurait besoin d'une révision . J'aurai pût l'emmener au garage près de la fac,mais ici,je sais que le travail sera bien fait ."

Mr Harling sourit fièrement . " Et ben,merci. Par contre,on ne pourra s'en occuper seulement qu'en fin d'après-midi . Ce n'est pas pour dire,mais depuis le départ de ton frère,j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne au ralentit ici . Et on ne peut pas dire que ma nouvelle main-d'oeuvre soit aussi motivé qu'il l'était,avec Steve,quand ils avaient son âge ." Il désigna du menton son jeune apprenti toujours penché sur le moteur de la même voiture . Pony hocha la tête . Soda serait sûrement fière d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Mr Harling . Mais il était sûre qu'il prendrait aussi le temps de former le garçon et le valoriserait en lui montrant qu'il lui fais confiance .

"Hey,Billy ! Déclenche le turbo,veux-tu ! Il y a encore du travail ici . Hein ! Au lieu de penser au bal de ce soir ." Le garçon soupira lourdement avant de les rejoindre .

"Je te la confie,"Pony déclara en sortant de la voiture avant de mettre les clefs de la Ford Mustang entre les mains de l'adolescent . Il sourit devant son étonnement et celui encore plus grand de Mr Harling .

"Je vais bien m'en occuper,Monsieur,le jeune Billy promis avant de s'installer au volant pour conduire la voiture dans l'enceinte du garage .

"J'en suis sûre." Pony attrapa son sac dans le coffre avant de le laisser démarrer .

"Je jetterai un oeil à son travail," Mr Harling lui glissa discrètement .

"Oh,il n'y a pas de raisons ."

"Ah ! Tu es bien comme ton frère !" Mr Harling s'exclama en lui tapant sur l'épaule .

Pony sourit à cette remarque . " Je vais passer à la maison . Cela vous va si je reviens vers cinq heures ?"

"Pas de problèmes . Tu salueras Darrel de ma part ." Pony acquiesça et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Mr Harling le rappela :"Hey,Ponyboy! C'est bon de te revoir ."

Pony le salua en souriant . Lui aussi commençait à penser que c'était bon de rentrer à la maison .


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi quand la Volgswagen à la carrosserie fleurie de Sue se gara dans l'allée devant la maison,suivit de près par le pick-up de Darry . Sortant de sa voiture,Sue se dirigea vers le coffre qu'elle ouvrit pour en tirer deux sacs de provisions,tandis que Darry en extirpait deux autres de l'arrière du pick-up . Alors que tous deux se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre pour passer la porte grillagé, ils échangèrent un regard complices et éclatèrent de rire .

" On devrait vraiment se concerter de temps en temps," Darry s'exclama en ouvrant la porte d'un léger coup d'épaule pour laisser passer Sue puis la referma d'un coup de pied . "Histoire de na pas rapporter le double de provisions à la maison ."

"Comment le double ? Sue s'étonna en gravissant les quelques marches de la véranda . Ce que tu vois là devait seulement servir à préparer mon dîner surprise de ce soir,pour notre anniversaire . " Elle équilibra les sacs dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte,jamais fermé à clef .

"Notre anniversaire ?" Darry demanda un sourire en coin en la suivant dans la cuisine .

"Oui,Mr Curtis,"Sue répondit posant les sacs sur la table s'affairant à ranger les produits frais dans le frigo . "L'anniversaire de notre première rencontre . Au magasin . Tu te souviens ? Il y a un an aujourd'hui ."

"Déjà un an,Darry répondit les bras encore chargés de ses sacs . Je n'y avais même pas pensé ." Se redressant pour attraper les oeufs,Sue surpris son regard rieur et le sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler et posa les mains sur les hanches avant de s'approcher de lui en envoyant doucement claquer la porte du frigo .

"Vraiment ? elle demanda levant vers lui ses malicieux yeux émeraudes . Il y a quoi dans tes sacs ?" Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un oeil dans les sacs tandis qu'un sourire s'afficha sur son visage . " Et ça ? elle fit en extirpant une bouteille de champagne . C'est du lait pour le p'tit dej ?" Darry ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps et avoua : "Okay,c'est vrai . J'y ai un peu pensé . "

"Seulement un peu ?" Sue le taquina en souriant balayant du regard le reste du contenu .

"Bien,Darry souffla penchant lentement son visage vers le sien . Disons,qu'on a eut la même idée . "

"Hum,on dirait oui. Finalement,on a pas besoin de se concerter ."

"Finalement non,"Darry respira,ses yeux plonger dans les siens,alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus pour l'embrasser tendrement .

"Bon anniversaire de première rencontre,Mrs Curtis,"il souffla en appuyant son front contre le sien .

"Bon anniversaire à vous aussi,Mr Curtis,"Sue répondit en laissant tomber la bouteille de champagne au fond du sac tandis qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser . Darry afficha un immense sourire en voyant l'intense éclat dans ses yeux et se pencha rapidement pour équilibrer les sacs de provisions sur une chaise avant de la soulever fébrilement alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille . Emporté par la vague de baisers et de caresses qui les submergeait tous les deux,il voulait la porter vers leur chambre mais s'arrêta dans le salon,le dos de Sue plaqué contre le mur à l'angle de la salle de bain tandis qu'elle s'empressait de détacher les boutons de sa chemise de travail et qu'il lui ôtait sa blouse brodée bleue pâle . Sue soupira profondément s'agrippant à la nuque de Darry qui caressait ses cheveux embrassant ardemment son cou,son visage et s'apprêtant à dégrafé son caraco en dentelle quand la porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit soudainement les figeant sur place aussi rapidement que l'atmosphère s'était refroidit .

Apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte,terminant de se sécher les cheveux,Pony sursauta en les voyant,son visage virant au rouge vif quand il comprit ce qu'il venait d'interrompre .

"Pony ?" Darry s'exclama confus,en ramassant rapidement sa chemise pour couvrir Sue . "Euh...Qu'est-ce que...?" il bafouilla alors que Pony s'empressait de quitter les lieux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait .

Se concertant du regard,Darry et Sue ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire embarrassé . " Oh,merde,"Darry souffla en plongeant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sue qui posa doucement une main sur son torse en murmurant : "Je crois que tu devrais aller voir ton frère ."

"Tu crois ?" Darry soupira lourdement tandis qu'elle acquiesçait affichant son irrésistible sourire mutin .

"Hum...hum" .

"Ouais ?"Il leva les yeux au ciel et pencha la tête en arrière en grognant,se demandant intérieurement comment cela était possible que,quasiment un an après que ses frères et Two Bits l'avait surpris avec Sue dans le salon après leur première nuit ensemble,il pouvait se trouver devant une situation similaire.

"Ouais,"il convînt en baissant la tête. "Bien",il déclara faisant mine de récupérer sa chemise qu'elle tenait serrer contre sa poitrine ."Laisse-moi récupérer ça,alors ."

"Non,je crois que je vais la garder,"elle rit en le repoussant tendrement . "Tu trouveras un tee-shirt propre dans la corbeille sur la table du salon ". Darry tourna machinalement la tête vers le salon et soupira à nouveau . " Ok,il fit . Mais promets-moi une chose avant ."

"Quoi ?" Sue demanda levant vers lui des yeux rieur plein d'amour .

"Promets-moi,il répondit d'une voix traînante,de me faire penser à me rappeler qu'à TOUT moment il peut y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur de cette maison,"il acheva dans un éclat de rire qui se mêla à celui de Sue . "J'y penserai,promis."Elle sourit au regard adorateur qu'il posait sur elle et lui désigna l'extérieur de la pièce lui rappelant qu'il avait à faire .

Darry lui caressa le visage et hocha faiblement la tête . "J'y vais ." Avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sauvagement . "A tout à l'heure ."

"D'accord ",elle acquiesça laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur en soupirant de bonheur .

* * *

Assis sur la vieille balancelle du porche,Pony laçait ses baskets à la hâte quand Darry entrouvrit la porte se demandant par où il allait commencer . A peine avait-il passé la tête au dehors que Pony se retourna vivement,son visage encore rouge d'embarras et démarra au quart de tour sans lui laisser le temps de parler :

"Je suis vraiment désolé,Darry . J'aurais dût prévenir avant de débarquer chez toi ." Darry fronça les sourcils,surpris par les derniers mots de son frère et soupira profondément avant de sortir d'un pas lent . "Ponyboy,il dit en ramassant la serviette qui traînait sur le banc dégageant la place pour s'asseoir,la tendant à Pony . Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle "

"Ouais,Pony acquiesça l'air penaud. Bien sûre. Je comprend,tu sais . C'est vrai,Sue et toi ça fait même pas un an que vous êtes mariés et je me pointe comme ça chez vous . Faut pas que je sois étonné si je vous dérange alors que...Euh...Enfin,bref,je...Je suis vraiment désolé.Vraiment ."

Darry laissa passer quelques secondes d'un silence qui parut une éternité à Pony,avant de porter son regard au loin,un sourire traînant sur son visage .

"C'est la première chose que j'ai demandé à Soda,"il dit d'une voix profonde .

"Quoi ?" Pony demanda ne voyant pas très bien de quoi il parlait . Darry tourna la tête vers lui et sourit doucement en précisant :

"Quand il nous a annoncé qu'il partait pour le Vietnam . La première chose que je lui ai demandé c'était si il avait pris cette décision parce qu'il se sentait de trop à la maison . Tu sais,depuis mon mariage avec Sue ." Pony hocha la tête,compréhensif . "Tu comprends,Darry poursuivit,je voulais en avoir le coeur net,parce que si c'était ça,je pouvais essayer de le faire changer d'avis,lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir de trop,ou avoir l'impression qu'il n'était plus chez lui . Car ce ne serait jamais le cas ." Comprenant soudain où son grand frère voulait en venir,Pony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et renifla pour les refouler .

"Et alors ? il demanda . Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu?"

Le sourire se prolongea sur le visage de Darry : "Et bien,d'abord il m'a dit que sa décision n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ça . Qu'il m'interdisait de le penser même une seconde parce que Sue était une fille géniale et que me marier avec elle était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arriver ."

Pony sourit,imaginant très bien la scène . "Ouais,il acquiesça. Il avait raison. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui ." Darry donna à son petit frère un sourire entendu et il restèrent là sans parler,leurs pensées à tous deux se dirigeant vers Soda . Puis Pony se décida à briser le silence remarquant d'un ton taquin: " Je croyais que la première chose que t'avais faîtes quand il a dit qu'il partait c'était de l'engueuler ."

A ces mots,Darry éclata de rire ."Ah!Ah!Ah! Okay,alors disons plutôt la deuxième ." Il secoua la tête et lui tapa sur l'épaule en s'exclamant: "Ah,c'est bon de te revoir,kiddo !"

Pony sourit réalisant combien son grand frère lui avait manqué . "Moi aussi,je suis content d'être là . Même si j'aurai préféré ne pas risqué de perdre mes yeux ."

"Attention à ce que tu dis,gamin,Darry avertit d'un ton faussement sévère . Je te signale que ça aurait pût être bien plus embarrassant pour tes yeux que ça ."

"J'ai aucun mal à te croire. Hey !"il rit en se baissant pour esquiver la claque que Darry fit mine de vouloir lui donner derrière la tête pour le faire taire ."On dirait que tu perd tes réflexes avec l'âge ."

"Ouais,c'est ça gros malin,Darry répliqua sur le même ton. Dis-toi que j'ai fait exprès de te rater ." Ils rirent de bon coeur puis,après un court silence,Darry s'éclaircit la gorge et Pony reconnu là sa façon d'entamer un sujet important .

"Pony,il commença alors,pour ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure,tu sais,que tu n'aurais pas dût débarquer sans prévenir..."

"Ouais,Pony le coupa . Encore une fois je suis désolé..."

"Non,Darry intervînt . Non,Pony . Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour rentrer à la maison . Je ne veux plus entendre ça. C'est compris? Plus jamais." La tête tournée vers la rue,ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux,Pony triturait un morceau de la serviette qu'il tenait entre ses mains,sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. La voix de Darry était ferme,comme lorsqu'il voulait être sûre de lui faire comprendre quelque chose quand il était enfant,mais aussi déchirée d'émotion et il soupira profondément avant de reprendre: "Tu seras toujours chez toi ici,Pony . Et peu importe que Sue et moi,on soit mariés depuis à peine un an ou dix,et même quand tu seras devenu,je ne sais pas,écrivain ou journaliste,que tu seras fiancé et que tu auras un bel appartement." Il nota le petit sourire s'affichant sur le visage ému de son jeune frère ." Ce sera toujours ta maison ."

La gorge étreinte d'émotion,Pony ne pût que se contenter d'acquiescer tout en continuant à regarder devant lui . Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet . Mais là,ces simples mots sonnant si profond et plein de sens dans la bouche de Darry,l'absence de Soda et ces mois passer à étudier loin de la maison pour échapper en vain à l'inquiétude qui en résultait,tout ceci le submergeait tout à coup et il savait que les larmes allaient déborder des ses yeux au moment même où il croiserait le regard de son grand frère .

"Hey,Darry repris en souriant doucement et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules qu'il secoua légèrement. Tu m'as manqué,p'tit frère ."

"Ouais,"Pony parvînt à souffler,hochant vivement la tête pour se ressaisir."Toi,aussi,tu sais . Merci,Darry,il dit doucement se décidant à tourner la tête vers son frère et ajouta devant son regard interrogateur. Tu sais,pour être là ."

"C'est à ça que je sers,non ?" Darry,touché,sourit en lui tapant fraternellement dans le dos . "Par contre la prochaine fois,si tu pouvais laisser un petit signe de ta présence ."

"Ouais,je suis sûre que Sue serait ravit que je laisse traîner mes affaires sales ."

Darry s'étira, son visage s'éclairant dés qu'il pensa à Sue "Oh,tu la connais . Je pourrais avoir dix petits frères de plus,elle vous accueillerait à bras ouvert et serait heureuse de préparer à manger pour tout le monde ." Pony sourit,il avait sûrement raison ."Mais en fait,je pensais plutôt à ta voiture ."

"Oh,ouais,elle est euh...,"Pony commença à expliquer tout en s'essuyant le visage d'un énergique revers de main afin d'effacer toutes traces de larmes." Je...Je l'ai laissée à la DX . Le moteur faisait du bruit,alors ."

"Hum,Darry acquiesça avec un regard compatissant . Pas facile d'y aller,hein ."

Au regard lointain de son frère,Pony compris qu'il faisait références à l'absence de Soda qui s'y faisait tant sentir et inclina la tête d'un air las:"Non,il répondit. Pas facile du tout ." Darry soupira en pressant l'épaule de son petit frère . "Ouais",il fit simplement .

"Ouais,Pony souffla en regardant sa montre,je dois la récupérer vers cinq heures,d'après Mr Harling . Il faut que je me mette en route,d'ailleurs ." Il jeta la serviette à côté de lui et allait se lever quand Darry l'arrêta .

"Attends,ça fait une trotte jusqu'à la DX . Tu ne vas pas y aller à pied . Je vais t'y emmener ."Il lui donna une tape sur la jambe et se releva

"Ben,"Pony hésita d'un air espiègle alors qu'il allait passer la porte."Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire,tu ne préfères pas rester avec Sue pour reprendre là où..." Il se tût au regard courroucé que Darry lui lança .

"Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne termines pas ta phrase,"Darry avertit dans un sourire dissimulé avant de disparaître à l'intérieur .

"Sue,il lança en attrapant les clefs du pick-up,j'emmènes Pony à la DX chercher sa voiture !"

"Attends une minute !" il entendit la voix de Sue le héler depuis la cuisine alors qu'il ressortait enjoignant Pony à le suivre .

"J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne suis pas monté dans cet engin,"Pony remarqua en s'installant sur la banquette à côté de son frère .

"Hey,un peu de respect,tu veux,Darry le repris en démarrant . Ce n'est pas juste un engin,c'est l'héritage de notre famille . Et oui,ça fait des siècles ." Il tourna la clef faisant gronder le moteur dans un bruit assourdissant . "Ouais,Pony admit en souriant,ça aussi,ça m'a manqué ." Darry sourit fièrement et allait démarrer quand il entendit la voix de Sue qui se dépêchait de dévaler les marches du porche pour les rejoindre,minuscule dans la chemise de travail de son mari,qu'elle avait noué sur son nombril .

"Tu n'entends pas quand on t'appelle,Darrel Curtis,"elle s'exclama essoufflé en se penchant par la vitre ouverte de la portière du conducteur. "J'ai quelque chose pour Ponyboy. Tiens,elle dit en lui tendant un sandwich enveloppé dans une serviette en papier . Je suis sure que tu n'as pas déjeuner ."

"C'est vrai,Pony dit en reniflant le sandwich au poulet qu'il adorai avant de commencer à le déballer. Super!Je meurs de faim. Merci,Sue ."

"De rien,"elle sourit gentiment croisant en même temps le regard de Darry,admiratif devant son don de toujours penser à l'essentiel .

"Dîtes,Mrs Curtis? il demanda en l'observant. Je peux espérer récupérer ma chemise ?"

"Hum,je ne sais pas. Je trouve qu'elle me va plutôt pas mal,non ?" Darry éclata de rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser .

"A tout de suite," il murmura d'un ton significatif alors que leur lèvres s'effleurait,amusé de constaté qu'elle rougissait doucement quand elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui rappeler la présence à bord de son petit frère .

"Bon,Darry se reprit en se redressant alors qu'elle souriait tapant deux petits coups sur le bord de la portière. On est parti !" Sue recula d'un pas pour le laisser démarrer .

"Pas de commentaires,"Darry prévînt alors qu'ils prenaient la route,sentant les yeux rieurs de son frère posé sur lui .

"J'ai rien dit,"Pony fit l'air innocent . Il était toujours amusé de voir le couple que formaient Darry et Sue. Ils étaient si différents et si complémentaire à la fois. Le parfait exemple de l'expression "les opposés s'attirent". Lui tellement sage et sérieux et elle si légère et espiègle. Mais au-delà de leurs différence,ils partageaient la même gentillesse,la même bienveillance envers les autres. Pony sourit en jetant un oeil à son frère,concentré sur la route. Par bien des côtés,avec Sue,ils lui rappelaient ses parents. C'était le même genre d'amour que l'on pouvait sentir en les observant,simple,beau,et tellement fort aussi. Darry méritait tellement le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé auprès de "sa petite fée des fleurs sauvages",comme il l'avait nommé en prononçant ses voeux de mariage .

Les premières notes de_ I can't find my way home_ by Blind Faith joué par la radio attirèrent son attention et il posa son coude sur le rebord de la portière se mettant à regarder les rues de Tulsa East qui défilaient,ses mêmes rues qu'une bande de gamins que l'on appelait greasers arpentait,il y a quelques années . Pony se mit soudain à faire le point sur ce que ces gamins étaient devenus depuis ce temps là . Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir y inclure Johnny et Dallas,qui avaient cruellement été arraché à la vie sans avoir put ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir l'aube de l'âge adulte. Mais il pouvait imaginé quel genre d'hommes ils seraient devenus, Dallas toujours à courir les rodéos pour gagner sa vie et jamais prêt à s'engager avec une fille plus que quelques nuits,et Johnny travaillant honnêtement et installé loin de ses parents indignes, fiancé,marié peut-être avec une gentille fille .

Pony refoula les larmes qu'il sentit lui monter aux yeux en pensant comme cela était cruel que son meilleur ami ne pourrait jamais montrer quel homme bien il serait devenu . Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à Darry . Il excellait dans son travail et était heureux avec Sue. D'ailleurs,il ne serait pas surpris que ces deux-là commencent à lui fabriquer une ribambelle d'adorables neveux et nièces et sourit à cette pensée . Quand à lui,et bien,ses études lui prenait tout son temps et il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait pris le temps de s'amuser,ou il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie .

Les autres gars du gang n'avaient pas vraiment changé . Two-Bits,égal à lui-même,était toujours entre deux boulots et deux filles et Steve aimait Evie depuis l'école. Ils avaient monté ensemble leur garage-restaurant et vivaient paisiblement avec leur petite Debbie . Steve avait du mérite de s'en être sortis après le Vietnam d'où il était rentré avec une grave blessure à une jambe et Pony comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas bien pris le fait que son meilleur ami plonge volontairement tête baissée dans cet enfer .

Pony soupira . Les semaines suivant le départ de Soda,il avait cherché à comprendre ce qui avait poussé son frère à s'engager dans cette guerre destructrice et stupide qui s'enlisait. Sandy avait brisé son coeur,et il avait supposé que cela pouvait être une raison,mais non. Il y avait longtemps maintenant et Soda était passé à autres chose,de nombreuse fois. Puis il avait décrété qu'il se devait de le faire. Mais cela n'était pas une explication aux yeux de Pony . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère adoré "se devait" d'aller risquer sa vie .

L'enseigne de la DX apparut et Pony sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée que Soda qu'il y avait un risque que Soda ne puisse jamais revoir cet endroit qu'il aimait tant.


End file.
